


Just Like The Animals At Our Door

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Purgatory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In purgatory, Castiel realises they're not so different from the monsers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Animals At Our Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Cas showing the either boy (or both) just how much he has learnt about fucking_ at the [SPN/RPF Free-For-All Dirty Porn Meme](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/136710.html)

There wasn’t a lot to do in purgatory but watch the spirits behave like animals. Dean couldn’t see them, not as they really were, to him they were just shadows and shapes but Castiel could see form and structure in them. He could see the way they’d bite and scratch at each other, only half the time fighting. 

He’d sit for hours, outside the cave they’d made their home, watching how they would change from vicious monsters to a different type of animal, acting out their most primal urges. He noted that they didn’t dance around the subject, shy and coy like humans did, they just acted.

As days dragged into weeks, Dean got more and more tense. Castiel knew that what Dean did late at night while they pretended to sleep wasn’t meeting all of his needs. As weeks turned into months, Dean was starting to make him tense. Almost to the point where he felt like pinning him to the floor, turning him over and claiming him, just like the creatures outside would. Of course, he didn’t do that because he was civilised and _apparently_ above such urges himself. So instead, he asked.

“You seem frustrated.” He said, like he’d only just noticed.

“Yeah, well, we’re stuck here.” Dean sighed.

“Sexually. You seem sexually frustrated.” Cas clarified.

“I...That’s...I’m not talking about that with you.” Dean’s eyes had blown wide but Castiel noticed his pupils had to at the mere mention of sex.

“I wasn’t going to propose we discuss it. I was going to offer my assistance.”

“No.” Dean said, without giving it a moment’s thought.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re _you_. You’re an Angel...and a virgin and well, I think I can handle it myself, thank you.”

Castiel moved closer so Dean couldn’t step passed him. “None of those reasons are valid.”

“Of course they’re...” Dean started but was cut off by Castiel putting a hand to the front of his jeans and squeezing the erection he found there. Maybe none of those reasons were valid after all, Dean thought.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” Castiel asked again, looking at him in a way that makes all rational thought, not to mention the ability to speak, desert him.

“Yes. I mean, no! Fuck...” He gives up on words, moving onto actions. He pulls Castiel’s coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor around their feet.

In seconds, Dean’s top was pulled over his head and the hand that had been over his jeans was suddenly inside them, stroking over his cock and pushing down all the layers that covered it. Dean had a second to feel vulnerable before Castiel sank to his knees. 

Castiel kept his hand sliding over Dean’s cock, waiting until a look of desperation flickered through Dean’s eyes before he licked his lips, only slightly teasing, and lowered his mouth onto it, taking it as deep into his throat as he could, proving that being a virgin, or being an Angel for that matter, was completely irrelevant when it came to what he could do. This was affirmed by the wonderfully strangled sound that Dean made and the hand that tightened in his hair, encouraging him to take him just a tiny bit deeper. He pulled himself back, his tongue circling the head slowly before taking him in again, reflexively swallowing around him. 

Castiel kept half his attention on Dean’s reactions, not just noting what worked and what didn’t but being careful to make sure he didn’t push Dean to close to coming, he was determined he was going to do more than this. When Dean’s hand tightened almost painfully in his hair and he began to say curses and blasphemes like they were the only words he knew, Castiel pulled away entirely, sitting back on his heels.

“What now?” Dean asked, whole sentences escaping him.

Castiel pulled him down onto the hard ground so that they were on a level. “You may prefer to be on your hands and knees for this.” He suggested, passing him the coat to kneel on, Castiel’s own knees could take the punishment but he wasn’t sure Dean’s would.

While Dean laid the coat out, Castiel shed himself of the white hospital scrubs. He’d learnt from the monsters that this was best done wearing only skin and each other’s sweat. When he was fully undressed he couldn’t deny his own reasons for offering to help Dean like this and they hadn’t been entirely selfless reasons either. His vessel’s cock stood as hard as Dean’s, reacting to all the filthy things that the Angel inside it was thinking. He grasped it, giving it a quick, reassuring stroke; it would get what it wanted soon.

When Dean was positioned as Castiel had instructed, he paused, considering his options. He knew there were certain things they were lacking in Purgatory but he also knew how to create alternatives for them. 

He puts his hands on Dean’s hips, letting him get used to the idea of being touched like this. He moved them lower, bringing them over his ass and spreading the cheeks. He noticed Dean watching him from over his shoulder and Castiel kept eye contact with him as he leant down, tasting the skin at the base of his spine. His hands keep him spread open as he kissed and licked his way lower, making it clear what he’s going to do and giving Dean enough time to protest. 

When he got to Dean’s hole, he worked up all the saliva he could and kissed over it, making it wet with his spit. He felt Dean tense and kept kissing and licking over the skin until he relaxed to the foreign touch. He circled the muscle, bringing one of his fingers up to his mouth. When the finger was slick with spit, he pushed it slowly into Dean, letting him adjust to the burn and stretch it created. 

Once the muscle relaxed around his finger, he removed it, replacing it with his mouth and his tongue. Dean’s hands fisted themselves in Castiel’s coat as Castiel’s tongue slipped inside him and Castiel’s fingers, keeping him spread, dug in so hard they’d leave bruises. 

Castiel could taste the sweat dripping down Dean’s back, he could feel him tense and relax, shake and shudder under his lips so he brought his fingers up to his mouth again, this time two of them, burying them to the knuckle in Dean’s spit slicked hole and scissoring them, making the muscle relent and stretch. With his other hand he stroked his own cock, saliva mixing with precome over his length.

He looked up at Dean, who had watched his every move, and noticed that look of tortured desperation was back again, almost begging him. Castiel placed a third finger inside him, just to make sure and then removed them all.

He sat up, fully on his knees, pulling Dean flush to his body, making sure they were perfectly aligned and pushing into him so slowly and delicately that all he got were more curses and blasphemes in return. When he couldn’t go any further, he paused, letting Dean get used to the feeling of being filled. He pulled out and re-entered him, this time not so delicately, making Dean push back against him, trying to get Cas to fuck him harder. 

Castiel leaned over him, one hand on Dean’s hip, steadying them both while the other reaches for his cock, his fingers curling around it and moving together with his hips. He can feel Dean’s sweat mixing with his own where skin meets and he can feel Dean tighten around him every time he pushes him too close, or hits that certain spot inside him, each of times he nearly drags Castiel down with him.

When Castiel finally comes, they’re just like the monsters they fight, helplessly thrusting against each other, desperately clawing at whatever they can get their hands on. Castiel bites down into the small of Dean’s back to stop himself from crying out and Dean does it for him, come spilling over his hand as he pushes into Dean one last time before giving in himself.

Afterwards, they lay where they fall, entirely spent and exhausted, dripping with sweat and each other’s come. Castiel glances at Dean; maybe they weren’t that different from the animals outside.


End file.
